A Dragon Flower and a Bolt of Lightning
by TotallyUnlitteralProductions
Summary: YAYZ A AU! Set in the Fourth year-and maybe the war towards the last chapters. The Triwizard Tournament is challenging three-wait-FOUR-brave men and woman of the age of fourteen. Harry Potter wanted nothing to do with it. But a mysterious blond girl could be what he needs to survive...Beauxbatons' Dacona Malfoy. HarryxFem!Draco.
1. Chance Meeting

**Chapter One**

**Welp, sorry I haven't been on, My account refused to work for me. I got it fixed. I don't own HP, but I do own the Durmstrang Trio and Elizabeth and Zoey. Now, for fourth-year magic! *weird twinkly lights flash around***

Harry was starved. He was ready for the guests to arrive.

"Boys and Girls of Hogwarts!" Dumbledore called,"The Ladies of Beauxbatons would like your attention!" He gestured to the end of the hall, where several girls were walking out in pale blue uniforms of silk.

The girls each admitted a glow, and they were doing a good job of captivating their audience. As soon as it had started, it had ended, they each curtsied and stood bent over in regal positions as Madame Maxime, at least Harry believed that was her name.

"Ah, Maxime," Dumbledore said,"Such an honor."

"Ah, it is so wounderfull to be here at Hogwarrts Dumblly-door," She said and took her seat. "Ladies, find spots."

The girls all left in different directions, and a trio of probably the prettiest girls Harry had ever seen sat dab smack by him, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hi," The blond one said, throwing her long hair away from her shoulders.

"Hey," Harry said quietly.

She gave him a smile and a wink and looked to watch the Durmstrang students come in.

They came in, slamming sticks and doing-WOW.

_"Thats so cool!"_ Harry thought.

The Durmstrang students wore leather brown shirts and pants with black claws on them.

They didn't even wait for their Headmaster to dismiss them, just sat down. Three boys sat down across from the Beauxbatons girls and said hello. The girls said Bonjour. French.

"Ah, hello to our guests! Hogwarts Students, be nice, otherwise Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, feel free to tell me and I'll deal with it," Dumbledore said with a slightly exaggerated look to the Slytherin table. "But anyway, I'm sure you'll like it here. Feel free to mingle and eat amongst eachother. Dig in!"

The hall started clapping, Hogwarts like a politely clapping audience, Beauxbatons lady-like, and Durmstrang nearly wild.

After it died down, everyone started to eat.

"Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous passer ça?" The blond girl said.

"Um?" Harry said. He wasn't exactly a translator.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so used to speaking French," She said and blushed. Her voice sounded British, and she wasn't messing up on her words like her friends. "I meant,'Excuse me, could you pass that?' She pointed a finger at something probably French, but it looked like a lamb pudding.

"Oh, sure," Harry said and passed it. The girl took the ladle and spooned some of it onto her plate.

"I'm Dracona Malfoy," She said, holding out a dainty hand for Harry to shake.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said, taking her hand in his and shaking it.

"Alright, I'm not easily fooled. There is no way your Harry Potter," She said, batting her eyelashes.

"I'm not kidding," Harry said.

"Not kidding about what?" Ron asked.

"This lovely lady doesn't believe me," Harry said and gestured to her,"About me being Harry Potter."

"Really?" Ron asked and turned to Dracona,"He is Harry Potter. How can you not get that?"

"People have fooled me too many times. I have to take precautions," She said, shrugging and trying to cut up a bit of her steak with difficulty.

"Here, let me get that for you while Harry shows you the scar," Ron said and took the fork and knife from Dracona. She turned and looked to Harry, who lifted his bangs.

"Woah," Was all she could choke out. She smiled wide and turned to her friend as Harry let go of his bangs. She whispered quickly, and her friend looked up, smiled, and turned to the last friend.

They each giggled a little and then composed themselves.

"Well, it looks like we are in need of a formal introduction. I am Dracona Malfoy," Dracona said, and Ron oddly glared at her.

"I am Elizabeth Day," The second friend said.

"And I am Zoey Gelap," The third one said.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron took their turn.

"I'm Harry Potter," He said.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said, and this time Dracona glared at him.

"And I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said.

"Uh, Hermione," Elizabeth said,"Your hair..."

"And what about it?" Hermione asked a bit forcefully.

"It's so poofy...did you brush it?" Zoey asked.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Well girls, there isn't much we can do," Dracona said.

"Hey, can we join this little bandwagon?" A Durmstrang boy next to Ron asked,"We heard all the intros, so we can just tell you who we are and be done!"

"Sure," Harry said.

"Alright," Dracona said.

"I'm Kristof Wantel," The one next to Ron said.

"I'm Jeremy Hiklton," the one next to Kristof said.

"And I'm Andrew Wollitz," The one next to Jeremy said.

"Heay, what if we was like, friendz?" Zoey said.

"Alright!" The Durmstrang boys said.

"All cool ova here," Ron said.

"Oh, my, Zoey, why weren't you elected class president?" Dracona asked.

And so they were friends.

Harry took this time to look at each of the new friends and remember their names.

Dracona was the tallest of the three girls, and she had long white blond hair. Her face was a bit more angular, and she wore a light amount of makeup. She had grey eyes. She was very pale.

Elizabeth seemed to be the girl they used as their Hermione. She wore silver glasses, and didn't wear makeup. Her face was oval shaped, and her eyes were brown. She had a normal skin tone. Not too light, not too dark.

Zoey was dark-skinned, and wore a bit extravagant makeup. Unlike Dracona, who was pretty effortlessly, she obviously tried, and was, but not Dracona pretty. She had black eyes, and a rounded face.

Kristof was the guy who looked like he could take down an opponents hands behind his back, eyes shut. He also had an angular face, and a tan. His eyes were a bright blue.

Jeremy wasn't much on the muscle side, but he still looked like a tough competitor. He was pale, and a heart face. His eyes were a hazelish color.

Andrew was inbetween Kristof and Jeremy in the muscle sector. His face was square, and he was like Elizabeth in skin tone. He had green eyes, but they weren't as vibrant as Harry's.

"Alright, time for bed everyone, chop chop!" Dumbledore said and waved everyone out.

"See ya tomarrow," Harry said to his new friends.

"Goodnight," The Beauxbatons girls replied at once.

"'Nigh'," The Durmstrang Boys replied.

When Harry got to the dorm with Ron, Ron exclaimed as Harry unfastened his cloak,"You like her!"

Seamus, Dean, and Neville replied,"Harry likes who?"

"That Dracona Malfoy chick!" Ron said.

"I don't like her," Harry said, pulling on his pajamas.

"Hmm-Mmm," Ron said in an impression of those mothers on TV.

"Don't," Harry said.

"Do," Ron replied.

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do!"

This continued up till the pound where Neville said,"How about you shut up, huh? We're trying to sleep!"

"Sorry Neville!" Harry and Ron replied in a whisper.

"So totally do," Ron mouthed to Harry.

Harry just shook his head because it was so ridiculous.


	2. So, who's Courtney?

**Chapter 2**

**Hello everyone. Thank you for bothering to read this story and follow it! I don't own HP, but I claim the Durmstrang three and Elizabeth and Zoey. And, can I please have a review? Please?**

The next morning, Dracona, Elizabeth, and Zoey weren't dressed in the little shawls and hats. Instead, they wore blazers, and the Beauxbatons crest was sewn onto the chest pocket.

"Good Morning Harry," Dracona said, and she seemed to glow like she did last night. She flashed a smile that showed off her straight diamond-white teeth.

"Morning Dracona," Harry replied. He still wasn't giving in.

"So, last night,"Hermione started as Kristof, Jeremy, and Andrew sat down. "When Ron and Dracona said their names, the other glared. Explain. NOW."

"Our fathers have a really bad rivalry," Dracona said,"Daddy said I shouldn't even talk to Weasley's. But whatever, he can't always control me."

"They hated eachother in Hogwarts," Ron said.

"This was also why Daddy agreed to send me to Beauxbatons. Mommy wanted me to go because I have veela genes, and strong ones at that," Dracona.

"Are all the Beauxbatons girls part Veela?" Ron asked.

"Everyone except for Courtney," Elizabeth sneered.

"Courtney?" Harry asked and then thought,_"Still explains a lot!"_

"She'z um, right over there, yep, there ze is!" Zoey said and pointed to a lone girl in Beauxbatons robes sitting by herself in the Hufflepuff table.

Courtney, according to who they were pointing at, was UGLY compared-well, all the other girls. It was usually the pretty girl who stood out in a crowd, but his time, it was a ugly girl. She made Hermione look like a Beauxbatons chick. She had frizzy brown hair, not curly like Hermione's, it looked like no one brushed it in years. She had several pimples, and she was slightly chubbier that the other girls.

"Courtney thinks she'z all that, but she'z not. Ze boasts that her life is perfect and ourz is awful compared, but everyone knowz she'z a servant for a poor family. Ze says we are ugly and she'z pretty, but unless in her brain everything iz opposite, ze needs to have serious surgery. Brain surgery and Plastic surgery," Elizabeth said.

"Thats not nice," Hermione commented.

"Really?" Dracona drawled. "Wait until she does it to you. She shouldn't even go to Beauxbatons. It's a school for part-Veela girls only. She's part hag!"

"She can't be that horrible," Hermione whispered to Harry.

Appearently, you should trust Dracona's, Elizabeth's, and Zoey's judgement.

Later, when they met up in the Library, Hermione was crying.

"Hermione!" Harry said and bent down to soothe her. Ron sat behind Hermione, hugging her.

"Vot happened?" Jeremy asked.

"Vhy? Vas it that Courtney girl the Beauxbatons girls told us about?" Andrew asked.

Hermione nodded just as the Beauxbatons girls came in.

"Oh mi goodness!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" Dracona asked.

Hermione stood up with Harry and Ron and said,"No. You were right about Courtney."

"What did ze zay to you?" Elizabeth asked.

"She said quote unquote,'Get a life beaver bookworm! Why would you be in a library you have no right to? Shut up and scram!'"

"Totes uncool. BRB," Dracona said and took off at lightning speed.

Maybe a few minutes later, Dumbledore came in looking cross. "Miss Granger, are you all right?" He asked, his tone implying that he was fighting down the urge to yell.

Madame Maxime called,"Dracona! Elizabeth! Zoey! Pouvez-vous aller chercher Courtney et l'amener à moi s'il vous plaît?"

The girls automatically understood and replied,"Oui madame, nous reviendrons prochainement." They curtsied and left in a perfectly straight line.

Once again, they came back, Dracona's wand was pointed at Courtney. Elizabeth and Zoey flanked Courtney, wands held at their sides.

"Merci mesdames, vous pouvez ranger vos baguettes maintenant," Madame Maxime said and the girls storaged their wands.

"Are you Courtney?" Dumbledore asked, his anger rising as Karkaroff came in.

"Just had to see what was going on," Karkaroff said and stood by Kristof, Jeremy, and Andrew.

"Yez zir, I am Courtney," Courtney said.

"You disrespected ze host zchool! Zay you are zorry to Mizz Granger and then you and I are going to have a little talk!" Madame Maxime said.

"I am zorry Granger, I meant no harm," Courtney said.

"I'll take the apology, the second part I'm not sure about," Hermione said.

"Neither am I Miss Granger," Dumbledore said and ushered Courtney and the other Headmasters to his office.

Once they were gone, Dracona said,"I told you. Now, who put their name in for the tournament? I did."


End file.
